


The club isn't the best place to find a lover (so the bar is where I go)

by SkyPrincessCommanderBadass



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, ClexaWeek2017, Day 4, F/F, Fake Dating, Smooth talker Lexa, playgirl Lexa, strangers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPrincessCommanderBadass/pseuds/SkyPrincessCommanderBadass
Summary: Clexa Week 2017 day 4: Fake Dating"Hey! There you are! I did not recognize you in that dress, Clarke." Lexa walked over the blonde and wrapped the girl in to a hug which the blonde did not refused. "Just go with it, I got you." Lexa whispered earning a thank you squeeze from Clarke.





	

Indra's, the pub Lexa always went to is incredibly lonely tonight, usually Lexa would pick up some girls from the pub and take them to her upstairs apartment to take advantage of them. Not only that this pub is not packed, almost all of the people inside the pub are men.

"Lonely night, Lexi?" Indra, the owner asked as she spotted Lexa sitting on her permanent seat at the bar. Nobody ever dared to sit there but Lexa, only because a glare from Indra would make anyone scurry off.

"Yeah. So many dicks in here." Lexa said, almost groaning at the thought. She looked around again, scanning like if there's any chance she would score with a girl, any girl but the girls in there are either too old, about Indra's age or with a date, one blonde caught her eye but this blonde is with her friends (and boyfriend probably since a guy has his arm on her shoulder.) Lexa huffs her frustration.

She nursed the drink given to her by Indra, a bottle of cheap beer to match the loneliness of the night. Or so she thought.

"Look, Bellamy. I'm waiting for someone, okay?" Lexa did not mean to overhear the conversation but a bothered woman is something that ticks Lexa off, no woman deserves to be treated like that.

"Where's that someone you've been talking about, Clarke?" Lexa can almost hear the air quotations on 'someone' even when she's not looking.

She stole a peak at the people talking, it was the blonde and her supposedly boyfriend but apparently not. Their eyes briefly met and Lexa had a brilliant idea.

"Hey! There you are! I did not recognize you in that dress, Clarke." Lexa walked over the blonde and wrapped the girl in to a hug which the blonde did not refused. "Just go with it, I got you." Lexa whispered earning a thank you squeeze from Clarke.

"So who are you again?" Lexa asked, turning towards the man who's bothering the blonde while placing her arms on Clarke's shoulder. "Bethany? Bernice? Bella? Balony?" Lexa smirked at the murderous look on this Bellamy guy's face.

"It's Bellamy. And you are?" He asked like he's got some hold towards the blonde.

"Lexa, the girlfriend. Nice to meet you, Clarke's friend who I will never remember the name." Lexa offered her hand but Bellamy did not took it, clearly pissed at the brunette for making fun of his name.

"Thank you." Clarke said as she squeezed Lexa's side where her hands are. "No problem, I just don't want women getting bothered by men." She shrugs. "I'm Lexa by the way." Lexa offered her hand in a subtle way that Bellamy wouldn't see as a first meeting shake hands. "Your girlfriend." She adds and winks at the blonde earning a chuckle from her.

The night went on with Lexa hanging out with the blonde and her friends, pretending to be Clarke's girlfriend sure is something, she likes the feeling of actually being caught lying like walking on eggshells, too bad this deal ends tonight.

"So how did you two meet? I mean we've known Clarke for years and she never told us she has someone, let alone someone as hot as you are." This guy, Jasper asked them, Lexa expected that question and just smirked at him. She've picked up girls with hella lot lies about her life just to impress them enough to have sex with her, this one is no different than that. Lexa eyes Indra from the counter, the owner's just shaking her head knowing that Lexa can nail this one.

"Would you mind I tell it, Clarkey?" Lexa asked, eyeing the blonde while raising their intertwined fingers, brought it to her lips and planted a quick kiss on it. If Clarke wasn't sitting down, she is sure she'll be a puddle on the floor. The blonde nodded and let Lexa take the lead.

"There's this part of town in..." Lexa eyes the blonde waiting for her to interject. Clarke seems to get the gesture and supplied the answer. "TonDC, Washington DC, we like calling it TonDC, private joke." Clarke smiled, Lexa laughing at it like she gets the private joke, everyone seems to buy it but Bellamy who's scowling at their connected hands.

"Yes. A part of town in TonDC where a club called Polis stands. It's a really nice one, we should go there sometimes." Lexa said, earning yeahs and alrights from the group.

"So at the club, Clarke was being bothered by this guy, I don't remember who but he is really persistent. I was a shy one that time, in that shell for so long until this beautiful blonde girl came in to my life." Lexa leans her forehead to the blonde's, even if this is all acting, she felt Clarke's breath hitch at the contact making it more realistic. "I was there listening to good music, I'm still a nerd back then, I look like shit you wouldn't want to see that."

"Aww babe, you were cute with you glasses on." Clarke flirted and Lexa was caught off guard about how Clarke knew she wore glasses before but anyway maybe it's just a wild guess.

Lexa chuckled. "You really liked those." She winked at Clarke, she can hear grunts from the group, she knows they're disgustingly cute.

"So I was listening to good music then Clarke came to sit beside me, not to flirt but to ask for help. She told me 'Just go with whatever I had to say' and I just nodded like an idiot because I never saw someone so stunningly attractive like her." Lexa's playing on dangerous territory here, she looks at the blonde who's blushing furiously and she felt her cheeks go hot, she knows she's blushing too.

"And I did. Then this guy came like he's asking Clarke to come back to him and Clarke just kissed me right then, it caught me off guard, it is one hell of a kiss if you will ask me. Then when she lets me go she faced the guy and said 'I told you, I have a girlfriend.' And the guy just stopped and stared at me, like he's not sure that a nerd like me would caught such beautiful girl like Clarke." Lexa talked animatedly.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Lexa. You are stunningly attractive too." Clarke smiled and planted a kiss on Lexa's cheek. The gesture made the brunette's heart flutter wildly in her chest. She's a hump and dump kind of girl, yet a kiss on the cheek from a complete stranger made her stone of a heart flutter. Lexa shook her thoughts away and continued with the story.

"Then this guy asked me, 'So you're Alex?' and I just nodded, I don't even know how Clarke knew my nickname was Alex then but it was not a wild guess, it was destiny." Lexa finished that one off with that and Indra gave her an amused look, she's right about Lexa nailing that one.

"And what year did this happen?" Raven asked out of nowhere, Clarke tensed a little, counting years when she's been away from home.

"2015." Lexa was the one who answered and wow did she nail it. Clarke was away that time.

 

 

The night finished off with all of Clarke's friends gone though the blonde decided to stay. Talking to Lexa sure is refreshing, like a breath of fresh air.

"So that story you just told, did that really happen?" Clarke asked.

"No. It was from an episode of Black Mirror but I exaggerated it a little." Lexa smiled, remembering that San Junipero episode of Black Mirror.

"Wow that's one hell of an improv. Tell me, what do you do for a living?"

_ Besides from being an absolute playgirl?  _ Lexa thought. "I'm a writer. And your self?"

"Painter. That explains the story telling part. Maybe we should talk about that more next time."

_Next time?_ Lexa never had next times but with Clarke next time doesn't seem so troubling.

"Are you asking me on a date, Clarke?"

"I am."

"I'm glad you did." Because Lexa never will.


End file.
